


Mamihlapinatapei

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.Literati
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 21





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from tumblr where they gave me a word and I had to write something. I do not remember who it was. Also. fairly certain this was before the revival.

There are moments, few and far in between, where he thinks, maybe, just maybe, it’s not all in his head.

Like --

\--when the sun catches her hair in just the way to make his breath stutter in his chest, and her eyes catch his and she bites her lip so hopefully, so happily, that he can’t speak—

\-- when it’s just them in the early dawn and the crisp air fills his lungs and her smile fills his heart and her eyes shine and she whispers _Jess_

 _\--_ when she emails him from the road, detailing an insane story in her rambling way, and never signs it _(if she were to write sincerely, your friend, it would be an ending to their story and they are still writing it)_

 _\--_ when she hugs him at Luke and Lorelai’s wedding, and her forehead finds this place on his shoulder that makes her sigh, makes her shoulders sag as though she can finally rest, can finally rely on someone ( _because he’s changed, she can count on him now, but she doesn’t trust as easily now and it’s such a tragedy)_

But Jess, for all that his guard has always been up around everyone, knows that she knows he would let her in, should she ask. But Rory doesn’t ask, and Rory doesn’t say, and so he takes those little moments of seeing her heart in her eyes and tucks them close to his.


End file.
